mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastchester Depot (mtamaster edition)
The Eastchester Depot, formerly New York Bus service, is a MTA division depot located on Tillotson Avenue near Conner Street off of the New England Thruway (Interstate 95) in the Eastchester neighborhood of the Bronx, New York. This depot is one of the two MTA bus depots created for Bronx routes, along with Yonkers Depot. It was built in 1970, and is currently owned by Mr. Edward Arrigoni, former president of New York Bus Service, and has been leased to the City of New York and MTA Bus Company for twenty years with an option to purchase afterwards. This depot contains a major bus overhaul and repair facility/shop for various type of buses, a major "reserve storage" facility for out-of-service buses, and a storage facility for decommissioned and wrecked buses awaiting scrapping. New York Bus Service History New York Bus Service formerly provided express bus service between Midtown Manhattan and the Bronx from 1970 until MTA Bus Company assumed operations on July 1, 2005. The company was founded in the mid-1940s under a different name (Parochial Bus Service) to provide school bus service. It began operating racetrack services from the Bronx and Upper Manhattan in 1949 (as New York Bus Tours).With the institution of 1970 OTB legislation (Off Track Betting), the demand for transportation to the race track diminished. New York Bus Service needed to find another niche in the bus transportation sector. Under the leadership of owner Edward Arrigoni, New York Bus Service commenced Parkchester - Manhattan express bus service in 1970. Six more lines were added including a Co-Op City to Wall Street express bus service, later to be done away with. New York Bus Service also previously operated two local bus routes in 1968 from Co-op City to the East 241 Street - White Plains Road Subway Station via Baychester Av. (Bx71), and from Co-op City to the Dyre Avenue Subway Station (Bx70). The Bx71 was later renamed the Bx70A runing rush hours only, with the extension of the Bx70 to Wakefield, and officially discontinued in the 1990's. The Bx23 was bought from Bee line at the same time the Bx70A was discontinued, formerly the W54 route. New York Bus Service designed the standard NYC DOT Private Lines driver badges and discovered ways of reducing rollsign wear. MTA Bus pays New York Bus Service six million dollars annually for use of its property for a period of twenty years with an option to purchase same afterwards, and also made an initial buyout payment of two million dollars for rights to the Bronx bus lines NYBS operated. MTA Bus has since renamed the garage to Eastchester Depot. Bus route history New York bus service Prior to the MTA Bus takeover, New York Bus Service operated the following bus routes with starting dates: *'Bx23' Mount Vernon - Pelham Bay Park - September 16, 1990 *'Bx70' Wakefield - Pelham Bay Park - August 22, 1968 *'Bx71/Bx70A' Wakefield - Co-Op City - August 22, 1968 - September 15, 1990 *'Bx72' Edenwald - Pelham Bay Park - September 16, 1990 - June 27, 2010 *'BxM-6' Parkchester - Midtown Manhattan Express - August 24, 1970 *'BxM-7' Co-op City - Midtown Manhattan Express - January 18, 1971 *'BxM-7B' City Island - Midtown Manhattan Express (Now served by two trips via BxM-8) - January 7, 1980 *'BxM-8' (Formerly BxM-7A) Pelham Bay - Midtown Manhattan Express - January 10, 1972 *'BxM-9' Throggs Neck - Midtown Manhattan Express - August 2, 1976 *'BxM-10' Morris Park - Midtown Manhattan Express - January 7, 1980 These routes were added into the depot sometime after takeover: *'Bx43' Pelham Bay - Eastchester (Rush Hours only) *'Bx50' Flushing - Co-op City Limited Fleet Operation History (during MTA bus) 1995 Fixible Metro E (2005-2009) RTS (2009-2013, 2015-2018) Orion V (2013-2016) Bee-line Orion V (2014-2015) Orion VII NG. Hybrid (2016-Present) Express MCI Classic (2005-2007) MCI D45 (2005-2010) MCI CL (2005-present) MCI CT (2016-2018)